<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates by TamaraMerello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638296">Soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello'>TamaraMerello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Broken Promises, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si, podías tener un amor único con tu Alma gemela, pero no era un regla, aunque tampoco era tan raro como para ser la excepción.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Como empezó</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes son de Marvel, la historia es mía.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
<p></p><div><p>Cuando Tony tenía 5 años entendió por primera vez el concepto de "almas gemelas", y cuando cumplió 7 dejó de creer en ellas.</p></div><div><p>Ver a sus padres, unidos por las marcas, tener un matrimonio frío e infeliz, aplastó cualquier esperanza infantil de que "ahí, en algún lugar, hay alguien diseñado específicamente para amarte"</p></div><div><p>Si, podías tener un amor único con tu Alma gemela, pero no era un regla, tampoco era tan raro como para ser la excepción.</p></div><div><p>A los 15, con el corazón un poco roto y tras dos vasos de whisky, Tony decide que las almas gemelas significan potencial. El potencial de una relación perfecta. Él toma otro vaso mientras recuerda como la bonita chica de ojos claros con la que estaba saliendo lo dejo después de encontrar a su compañero de marca. Toma otro y piensa en lo injusto que es el destino, mientras pasa sus dedos sobre el fantasmagórico color negro en su brazo, que algún día dará lugar a las palabras de su Alma gemela, o tal vez no. Toma otro vaso, y se da cuenta de que está siendo un poco dramático, solo tiene 15, la media para encontrar a tu compañero en Estados Unidos es 25 años, aún hay tiempo...</p></div><div><p>Se despierta con la boca seca, los ojos rojos y en la cama de un desconocido.</p></div><div><p>Tony aún no lo sabe, pero ese desconocido se va a convertir en su mejor amigo.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
<p></p><div><p>Tony tiene 17 cuando sus padres mueren, pasa los siguientes años de su vida en un torbellino de eventos que prefiere no recordar. Cumple 20, 21, 22, pasa los 25, cuando tiene 30 cree que jamás va a encontrar a su compañero.</p></div></div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
<p></p><div><p>A los 38 se somete a una cirugía para salvar su vida. En una cueva. Sin anestesia.</p></div><div><p>A los 38 decide que ya no importa si no hay un compañero para él, ahora tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Como sigue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pero Tony no puede asegurar que, de poder retroceder el tiempo, haría las cosas diferentes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony tiene 46 cuando lo someten a una cirugía para salvarle la vida. Otra vez.</p>
<p>Mientras su ADN es reescrito, pasa 3 meses en un coma inducido.</p>
<p>Cuando todo termina tiene 47 pero en el espejo tiene 25. Tal vez 30. Recuperó todos sus dedos. No hay cicatrices.</p>
<p>No lo dice, no se queja, pero siente que perdió todas las marcas que demostraban que cambió. Es como borrar una página para dejarla nuevamente en blanco.</p>
<p>Con su nuevo sistema inmune, cortesía de extremis, su piel siempre va a seguir en blanco.</p>
<p>No lo dice, no se queja. Es un milagro que esté vivo.</p>
<p>No lo dice. Pero definitivamente le duele.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, y resulta curioso, los tatuajes no desaparecen.</p>
<p>Y eso duele más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A los 42 conoce al Capitán América. No es hasta los 43 que puede conocer a Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>Ambos tenían las barreras muy altas. Eran recelosos entre sí. Tony tenía una marca borrosa y Steve una gris. Ambos estaban rotos.</p>
<p>Sin darse cuenta empezaron a curarse juntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve tenía miedo, miedo de que Tony encuentre a su mate, miedo de que Tony lo deje.</p>
<p>Tony, que dejó de creer en las almas gemelas hace casi 40 años, le dice que no tiene por qué preocuparse. Tony lo ama.</p>
<p>Steve entiende de donde viene Tony, entiende y comparte su forma de pensar. Amor es amor. No importan las marcas.</p>
<p>Aunque, cuando el rubio está solo, admite que es fácil para él decir que las almas gemelas son solo palabras en la piel. Él perdió a su mate hace mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>(Steve a veces se pregunta, al mero costo de su moral, si de verdad comparte la manera de pensar de Tony; o si solo la acepta porque él es beneficiario de ese pensamiento.)</p>
<p>Tony, que nunca hizo las cosas a medias, al ver que Steve aun duda, se va.</p>
<p>Cuando vuelve, un par de horas después, las palabras "Señor Stark" están tatuadas en su muñeca con la caligrafía desordenada de Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se casan a principios del 2014.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve tenía miedo. Miedo de que Tony encuentre a su mate. miedo de que Tony lo deje.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al final, fue al revés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero Tony no puede asegurar que, de poder retroceder el tiempo, haría las cosas diferentes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer!<br/>Te invito a seguirme en Facebook:<br/>https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dos caminos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los tatuajes fueron una promesa muda. Te amo. No te eligió el universo. Te elegí yo. Me elegiste tú.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Steve tenía 12 las palabras “¿Estas bien?” aparecen en el interior de su muñeca. Estaba siendo golpeado por un grupo de imbéciles, cuando ya lo tenían en el suelo, un niño apareció para ayudarlo.</p>
<p>“No necesitaba tu ayuda” dijo Steve. Y las palabras se grabaron en negro en el brazo izquierdo de quien se convertiría en el amor de su vida.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Con Steve “fugado”, nadie pone trabas en el proceso de divorcio. Pero a Tony le da igual. Si no le importaban las marcas, menos le importa un trozo de papel. Lo que le importa realmente está oculto por delgadas muñequeras de tecnología marca Stark.</p>
<p>Tony sigue con su vida, pasan los días, pasan las semanas. Tiene mucho que hacer. Tiene que reclutar gente. Necesitan estar preparados.</p>
<p>Llegan nuevas personas. El complejo vuelve a llenarse lentamente.</p>
<p>Tony no mira el cajón donde está todo lo que necesita para indultar a los primeros vengadores. Ofreció ayuda a la familia de Lang. Ofreció refugio a la familia de Barton. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer. No va a suplicar cariño donde no hay. No va a dejar que lo usen otra vez.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Las palabras de Steve, que estuvieron grises desde que Bucky cayó del tren, no recuperan su color negro, se mantienen grises, y si presta atención, están cada vez más borrosas en los bordes.</p>
<p>Bucky ya no es su Bucky.</p>
<p>Ahora es James.</p>
<p>Donde antes encajaban perfecto, ahora chocan, los bordes rotos de cada uno se repelen entre si.</p>
<p>– 70 años es mucho tiempo. – Dice Buck-James, sin mirarlo a los ojos.</p>
<p>Steve tiene 99 y 33 cuando se da cuenta de que cometió un error.</p>
<p>Steve quiere gritar.</p>
<p>Una noche, él se da cuenta de que ahora entiende de lo que hablaba Tony. A que se refería cuando le dijo que "el problema de las almas gemelas es que, las personas están tan cegadas por las palabras en su brazo, que no le dan importancia a nada más"</p>
<p>Ahora entiende que no se refería a ignorar al resto del mundo.</p>
<p>Se refería a ignorar al resto de tu Alma gemela.</p>
<p>Y recuerda, y es verdad. Cuando Steve y Bucky coincidieron, eso no importaba, a Steve le gustaba Bucky.</p>
<p>Pero ahora, a Steve no le gusta James. Y dejó todo por él.</p>
<p>Dios, se siente tan idiota por haber dejado todo por alguien a quien no conocía, por alguien que alguna vez tuvo su marca.</p>
<p>Porque eso es otra cosa, James ya no tiene sus palabras. Las perdió junto con su brazo.</p>
<p>Steve sigue esperando por Bucky. Si Bucky vuelve, tal vez, y solo tal vez, habría valido la pena. (Steve sabe que se está mintiendo a sí mismo)</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Cuando Tony tiene 49, conoce a Stephen Strange.</p>
<p>Cuando lo ve, siente algo raro.</p>
<p>Casi espera que la mancha borrosa de su muñeca de lugar a palabras.</p>
<p>Eso no pasa</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>James le dice que deje de esperar a su Bucky un jueves.</p>
<p>“Deje todo por ti” quiere decir Steve.</p>
<p>Nunca te pedí que dejaras a tu Alma gemela por mí, le dice James ante su declaración muda.</p>
<p>Algo en Steve se alborota, la ira empieza a hervir lentamente.</p>
<p>– TU ERES MI ALMA GEMELA. – Grita Steve.</p>
<p>–NO LO SOY, SON SOLO PALABRAS. – Grita él.</p>
<p>Y Steve se desinfla.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Tony a veces cree que podría perdonar a Steve.</p>
<p>Luego recuerda Siberia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los tatuajes fueron una promesa muda. Te amo. No te eligió el universo. Te elegí yo. Me elegiste tú.</p>
<p>En Siberia quedo claro que para Steve no significaban lo mismo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer!<br/>Sígueme en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuatro años sin música</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony tocaba el piano a diario. Nadie lo veía. Él tenía un cuarto especial para ello, lejos de todos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>El 2 de febrero de 2019, Tony se da cuenta de que lleva casi 4 años sin tocar el piano.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Su madre le enseño a tocar cuando era un niño. María dejo de tocar el piano cuando Tony tenía 9. Entonces él empezó a tocar para ella.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tony tocaba el piano a diario. Nadie lo veía. Él tenía un cuarto especial para ello, lejos de todos.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p>En 2013 toco por primera vez para Steve. Tocaba para él como tocó para María. El rubio se sentaba a su lado y lo escuchaba tocar. Su presencia era una cálida constante.</p>
  <p>Tony vio las fotos. Howard se sentaba junto a su madre, tal y como lo hacía Steve con él.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Ahora Tony entiende que María dejo de tocar el piano porque tenía el corazón roto.</p>
  </div>
  <p><br/>Howard le quito la música a María. Tony no va a perder eso también.</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>El 3 de febrero Tony empieza a tocar el violín.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>…</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Stephen Strange* tiene 22 cuando conoce a su alma gemela. Ella es bonita, es buena, pero Stephen no quiere un alma gemela. Stephen quiere un título, un posgrado, un trabajo bien pagado, quiere autos veloces y un pent-house.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>No hay lugar para un alma gemela.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tiene 40 cuando un accidente le quita todo.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Ahora no tiene ni un trabajo, ni autos veloces y en poco tiempo no va a tener un pent-house. Su título no sirve de nada.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>No busca a su alma gemela. No la quiso cuando tenía todo. No la quiere ahora que no tiene nada.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Va en busca de una solución y encuentra mucho más, la magia existe. A los 41 se convierte en el maestro de las artes místicas.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>A los 43 conoce a Tony Stark.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Strange siempre supo que quería, y en cuanto ve los ojos tristes del castaño, sabe que lo quiere. Lo quiere como nunca quiso a su alma gemela.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>…</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>James Barnes no sabe que quiere. Pero definitivamente no quiere que unas palabras que estuvieron en su brazo izquierdo le digan que hacer. Ya no quiere que nadie le diga que hacer.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>…</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A mediados de 2019 Thor, Bruce Banner, una valquiria y el dios de las mentiras, anuncian que “Thanos” está en camino.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Saca el teléfono plegable y llama al único número agendado.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Esta vez, Tony está preparado.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql ii04i59q">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>*Dato de color. No encuentro la fecha de nacimiento de Strange en el MCU (y en 616 nació en 1930…muy viejo jaja). Entonces, en esta historia voy a ubicar su año de nacimiento en el ’76, año en el que nació el actor que lo personifica. Gracias por su atención.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas gracias por leer. <br/>Te invito a seguirme en Facebook!<br/>https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer!<br/>este trabajo será continuado.<br/>Si quieren, pueden seguirme en Facebook, donde publico antes.<br/>https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>